particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Particracy:Procedures, guidelines and rules
The following page has been created as a means to update the community on the procedures, guidelines and rules of the Particracy Wiki. We here at the Particracy Wiki wish to remain open, transparent and flexible with the rulings that are brought down by the leadership of the Particracy Wiki. Editing Policy Every player of the Particracy game has the right to edit/create/delete their party page, party politician pages as well as editing in information regarding their party and party leadership to respective countries pages. Information added by players should be unbiased and kept at a minimum unless the party is involved in tremendous movement within the country, country pages are not for promotion of parties, but should represent the government at the time and their actions. Players also have a right to edit any page they wish as long as the contribution is worthwhile and valid, for instance players in Alduria who do business with a company in Loruenne are permitted to edit the page as long as it is done with good intent and is a worthwhile, valid contribution. Players who find themselves in the role of leadership, such as head of state and head of government have the right to edit or create their countries pages. If a party is in control of all positions (head of state, head of government and all cabinet positions) they have right to edit/create/delete any pages directly related to that country. For instance, a player in Kafuristan has a right to edit the Kafuristan country page (which should reflect the current government) and all pages directly associated with the Kafuristan page. They do not have the right to edit a page about a Kirlawan company that operates out of Kafuristan. Players who find themselves in divided roles due to multiple parties holding positions is different. Players who control the head of state or head of government page have right to edit/create/delete their country pages as well as all pages related to the country. Players who find themselves in specific positions can edit/create/delete pages related to their area of governance. The list is as follows: *Ministry of Foreign Affairs :: The player controlling the Ministry of Foreign Affairs has right to edit any pages relating to the foreign relations of the country, such as foreign relations of a country or embassy information. *Ministry of Internal Affairs :: The player controlling the Ministry of Internal Affairs has right to edit any pages relating to law enforcement in the nation, paramilitaries in the nation as well as internal administrative information such as internal government organization, local elections (which are not governed by outside RP law) and the like/ *Ministry of Defense :: The player controlling the Ministry of Defense has right to edit any pages relating to the military, defense industry, conflicts or wars. *Ministry of Finance :: The player controlling the Ministry of Finance has right to edit any pages relating to the economy, trade, commerce or any information relating to money or banks of the country. Category:Particracy Wiki